1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaning devices. More specifically, the present invention describes a vacuum cleaning device for charcoal grills that is able to remove hot ash and embers from a grill. The vacuum cleaning device comprises an elongated collection hose composed of heat-resistant material through which ashes and embers can be drawn. The ashes and embers are collected in a vacuum bag that is also composed of heat-resistant material. A fan is positioned at an end of the collection hose and is adapted to extinguish and break-up hot embers drawn into the hose before the embers are stored within the vacuum bag. The housing comprises one or more straps thereon such that a user can easily hold and transport the vacuum device by carrying the device over the user's shoulder or shoulders.
Many individuals enjoy cooking with charcoal grills in part because of the smoky flavor that charcoal grills impart on food. The smoky flavor cannot be achieved with electric or gas grills, which makes charcoal grills particularly desirable. Further, charcoal grills are able to reach high temperatures that are well suited for charring and searing meats and other food. Other types of grills may not be able to reach such high temperatures, or may take a longer period of time to reach these temperatures.
Despite the benefits of charcoal grills, cleaning charcoal grills after use can be time consuming and messy. Further, the charcoal embers in the grill produce a substantial amount of heat and can pose a fire hazard because the embers may burn long after the fire that created the embers is extinguished. As the charcoal burns, ash is created and is left within the grill after use. Accordingly, after the user is finished using the grill, the user must generally wait to clean the grill until a time when the ash has cooled. Thus, the user must return to the grill long after it has been used in order to clean the grill, which may be inconvenient for the user. Further, when cleaning a charcoal grill by hand, an individual's hands may become covered with ash and the individual's clothes may become soiled. As a result, many individuals clean their charcoal grills infrequently which may negatively affect the operation and efficiency of the grill.
The present invention provides a vacuum cleaning device for charcoal grills comprising an elongated collection hose through which ashes and embers can be drawn. The elongated collection hose is composed of a flame-retardant material and is connected to an opening on a lid removably secured to the housing of the vacuum cleaning device. The collection hose is in fluid communication with a porous vacuum bag that is enclosed between the vacuum cleaning device housing and the lid. A fan is positioned on the opening of the lid where the collection hose is secured, and the fan is adapted to extinguish any embers or ashes drawn through the hose prior to their entry into the vacuum bag. The housing encloses a vacuum source used to provide suction and permit airflow into the vacuum cleaning device. The housing further comprises flexible straps that allow a user to wear the vacuum cleaning device over the user's shoulder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to vacuum cleaning devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to vacuum cleaning devices for hot ash in fireplaces or stoves. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,255 to Jenkins, which discloses a device comprising a canister having an outer housing and an inner housing. The housing is enclosed by a cap that includes a vacuum motor which extends into the inner housing and which is connected to a flexible hose. The hose is open at one end for collection of ash and is disposed in the inner housing at the other end. The inner housing is further connected to a dust collector in which the collected ash may accumulate. Thus, Jenkins fails to disclose a portable vacuum cleaning device having a fan that is adapted to break-up and extinguish hot embers drawn through a collection hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,760 to Johnson discloses a vacuum for use with a wood burning stove. A vacuum is disposed on the stove housing and comprises a vacuum motor, a bag, and a hose used for removing ash from the combustion chamber of the stove. The vacuum hose transports combusted material from the combustion chamber to a vacuum bag in the vacuum apparatus in order to keep the stove clean. Thus, Johnson discloses a vacuum installed on a wood burning stove, and does not disclose a portable vacuum cleaning device having straps so that the vacuum can be worn by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,949 to Loveless et al. discloses an adapter for connection to a vacuum source to pull hot ashes through a flame-retardant hose for storage in a canister housing. The vacuum source creates a vacuum through a filter arranged within the canister, and the filter includes a cylindrical sleeve composed of a fireproof material. Thus, Loveless disclose a vacuum adapter for connection to a vacuum source and does not disclose a vacuum cleaning device comprising a vacuum source and a vacuum bag, and wherein the vacuum cleaning device includes straps that allow the device to be worn over a user's shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,137 to Reichborn discloses a vacuum cleaning device adapted to remove soot and ash from fireplaces having a vacuum source, an intermediate container, and a tube through which ashes can be drawn. A disposable bag is positioned within the intermediate container for receiving the ashes. Thus, while Reichborn discloses a vacuum cleaning device for cleaning ash from fireplaces, Reichborn fails to disclose a portable vacuum cleaning device having a fan with blades disposed on the collection hose that is used to break-up or extinguish hot embers.
Finally, U.S. Design Pat. D358,689 to Wallace, discloses an ornamental design for a vacuum for use with a wood or coal fireplace or stove. The device comprises a canister that is substantially cylindrical and comprises a lid thereon. A hose extends from the canister and can be used to draw ash into the canister. Further, the canister includes wheels thereon so that the vacuum device can be easily moved. Thus, Wallace fails to disclose a portable vacuum cleaning device for charcoal grills comprising a housing with straps thereon such that the vacuum cleaning device can be worn over a user's shoulder. Further, Wallace fails to disclose a vacuum cleaning device with a fan disposed on an end of a collection hose that is used to break-up or extinguish embers drawn through the hose.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several patents in the prior art disclose vacuum cleaning devices comprises a canister into which ash and embers can be drawn. Such canisters are not portable and are not adapted to be carried by a user. The vacuum cleaning devices in the prior art are bulky and cumbersome for a user to transport. Further, while several devices in the prior art are adapted to vacuum hot ash, such devices do not provide a means for breaking-up larger embers drawn through the vacuum hose. The present invention provides a fan on the housing such that ash and embers drawn through the collection hose are passed through the fan so that they can be broken-up or extinguished prior to entering the vacuum filter.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing vacuum cleaning devices for cleaning ash and embers from grills, stoves, fireplaces, and similar areas. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.